Wings of Light
by Alexandra E Writing
Summary: A short Mercy76 story explaining what happened after the devastation of Watchpoint Switzerland. This is my first fanfiction, and I would really appreciate positive feedback and comments. Thank you!


_Jack._

As Angela clambered through the rubble of what had once been her home, she didn't think of the dust that coated her being, or of all the research lost in the attack. She only had one thought on her conscious, images of blue eyes staring into her soul, the eyes of an angel. An angel she had heard screaming when the building collapsed. An angel who may never fly again.

She heard groans to the far right, and hope began to rise in her heart. She stumbled through the debris, ignoring the pain of the cuts on her hands, searching for the source of the noise. When she found it, however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Gabe._

Overwatch's Blackwatch commander had held no place in her mind during the devastation of Watchpoint Gibraltar, and tears leaked out of her eyes as she took in his ravaged form.

 _Oh god, Gabe._

Blood coated his once-handsome face, and open gashes marred if even further. Concrete crushed his legs, and his right hand was a bloody mess. I slowly shook my head as I observed his wounded body, the blood seeping out of it sinking into the ground. His arms were shredded to bits, and his once muscled and perfectly toned chest was crushed beyond recognition. He was a living corpse.

 _The pain he must be in…_

Tears now openly streamed down Angela's dust-coated cheeks and left clean streaks down her face as she stared at the destroyed form below her.

 _I have to keep looking for Jack. Reyes is as good as dead._

The doctor turned from her old friend, disgusted by her desperate thoughts, and was walking from the bloodied form when a sound halted her.

"Angela?"

The mans rough voice was weak, layered in pain, and he coughed, his body convulsing, as she turned to him.

 _He still has a chance. He's still alive._

She unzipped the bag she carried with trembling hands to take out the item it held. Her newest piece of technology.

The Valkalry Suit.

She fumbled to clip the part that held the power, the gauntlet, to her wrist, and took a deep breath. The suit hadn't been perfected yet. There was no telling what would happen.

Her tears dripped onto his scarred face as she sat beside him, washing away some of the blood that masked his features. Cradling his head in her hands, she whispered the words that activated the suit.

"Heroes never die!"

For a moment Angela thought that it wouldn't work, that when Gabe closed his eyes he would be gone forever. But then he opened them. Looked around. And screamed.

When Commander Reyes looked down at his destroyed body, he had expected it to be healed, mended by Dr. Zeigler's medicine.

But no. The world did not pity Gabriel Reyes. It never had. Not when Commander Morrison had received a promotion and he was left with his own sorry job. And not now. His form was shimmering, falling away into darkness before it faded back again. He stared into the scared eyes of the woman standing in front of him, rage filling his being.

"What did you do to me, Angela?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The doctor backed away, terror invading every ounce of her mind.

 _This was a mistake._

The man she had once known was disappearing and reforming in front of her, his scar-coated body fading into nothing before shimmering back.

 _His molecules… they're...deforming…_

The hate held in his dark eyes penetrated her, preventing her from moving, as he picked up the shotgun that was laid beside him and advanced towards her, flickering.

Her breath caught in her throat.

 _To be killed by a friend… why am I to die like this?_

Her voice was weak and shaky as she spoke to the demented form in front of her.

"Gabe… please."

"You ruined me, Angela."

"I couldn't just let you die." She fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut as the cold metal of his gun pressed against her forehead.

"Death would have been better."

Joyous moments spent with Jack flashed through her mind. Their first kiss. Sitting by the fire and watching romance while sipping hot chocolate. Adopting their much-loved dog. Hanging out with little Fareeha and Jesse. So many other times, too many to mention. And she would never be able to see Jack again, reflect back on those times with him.

Gabe knew that he shouldn't end one of his friend's life. But what she had done to him… that was unforgivable. No-one would accept him in this ravaged form.

He closed his eyes.

His finger trembled as it began to press down on the trigger.

 _How can I do this?_

Pain ripped through his body before he had a chance to shoot.

Angela stared in horror to where Reyes wreathed on the ground, blood welling out of a wound in his side. A bullet wound.

 _So he can still be hurt._

Relief filled her mind with the knowledge that her old colleague was not indestructible before she reminded herself that she knew the man. Gabe had tried to kill her, yet she still felt the urge to tend to his wounds as she had done so many times before. But he had wanted to hurt her. And she longed to know who had come as a guardian angel to save her from the grasp of a devil.

All she saw was a flash of blue eyes and the feeling of strong arms holding her form before a bullet hit her leg, and she screamed in agony. Yet, even with the immense pain that coursed through her body, she still felt a sense of joy as her vision gave out to blackness.

 _Jack._


End file.
